The Adventure
by Phantom no Emperor
Summary: Dia, hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa yang bersekolah disekolah biasa, kehidupan Sekolahnya juga biasa saja, namun kehidupannya yang serba biasa itu lenyap ketika ia menerima sebuah surat yang jatuh dari langit...
1. Chapter 1

Aku, hanyalah seorang anak SMA tahun ketiga disebuah sekolah menengah atas didekat daerah tempatku tinggal, sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu bukanlah sekolah yang terkenal, hanya sebuah sekolah biasa. Selama tiga tahun menjalani masa sekolahku, aku memiliki kehidupan SMA yang biasa dimana aku datang pagi hari, melakukan home room dipagi hari, menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang diperpustakaan, dan mendengarkan ocehan guru sampai waktunya pulang...

Terdengar membosankan tapi ya, itulah kehidupanku SMA-ku... Huh, hari ini pelajaran terakhir sejarah, aku menatap seorang guru yang sudah berusia lanjut, dia adalah Hanegawa-sensei, guru yang sudah mengabdi disekolah ini sejak sekolah ini berdiri, dia adalah guru yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau akan kasihan, dia sudah sangat tua, bahkan sangking tuanya ia tidak bisa berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dengan benar, ia juga menjelaskan sejarah jepang pada masa Shogun dengan tempo yang sangat lambat...

Bagus, pelajaran membosankan dengan tempo yang menyamai siput, aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela dan menatap langit sore yang cukup indah... Malam ini... Sebaiknya masak apa ya?... Kare? Uhm... Tidak buruk...

Ketika aku tengah memikirkan menu makan malam suara lonceng pertanda pulang berbunyi dengan indahnya, mendengar melodi yang sangat indah itu para murid dikelasku langsung berseru dalam suka cita, aku paham kebahagiaan mereka, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengarkan lonceng pertanda pulang...

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan segera pergi dari kelas, hari ini aku harus pergi kesupermarket didekat rumah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bahan pokok mingguanku yang sudah mulai menipis.

Ditengah perjalanan, alu mencoba memeriksa isi dompetku dimana disana terlihat beberapa lembaran uang pecahan seribu yen, uhm... Bukannya sombong tapi sebagai seorang indekos yang ditinggal kerja ayah dan ibuku keluar negeri, uang bulananku sedikit lebih banyak dari pada siswa Indekos yang lain yang pada saat pertengahan bulan harus memenuhi perut mereka dengan Monosodium Gulamat atau terkadang obat maag dari apotik terdekat...

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat aku sampai didepan supermarket, mengambil troli belanjaan dan segera bergerak menuju tempat dimana bahan-bahan pokok berada, setelah memilih ini dan itu, aku segera mendorong troli belanjaan yang telah penuh ketempat kasir, disana aku disambut dengan senyuman manis oleh seorang Onee-san cantik bersurai hitam panjang...

"Ara, Naruto-kun... Berbelanja untuk minggu ini?."

"Ya, begitulah, persediaan seminggu yang lalu telah habis, aku harus segera mengisinya atau aku akan mati kelaparan..."

Aku sedikit bercanda pada Onee-san yang setidaknya cukup akrab padaku, Onee-san tertawa selagi ia mengurus belanjaanku, setelah beberapa saat Onee-san selesai mengurus belanjaanku dan menyerahkan sekantung besar yang berisikan belanjaan milikku dengan senyuman manis.

"Jika kau kesusahan, kau bisa mengunjungi Onee-san, Onee-san akan menyambut dengan hangat~."

Ah, inilah dia godaan maut, Onee-san... Dia sering menggodaku dengan godaan yang sama setiap aku berkunjung kesini, meski ia cantik dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau akan meneteskan air liurmu tapi sayangnya aku tahu itu hanyalah sebuah candaan jadi dengan halus aku menolaknya.

"Maaf, Onee-san... Mungkin, lain kali..."

"Muu, kau juga mengatakan itu minggu lalu dan minggu lalunya lagi..."

"Hahaha... Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk karena ujian kelulusan telah didepan mata, jadi aku harus menolaknya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku membayar barang belanjaanku dan segera meninggalkan Onee-san yang cemberut dengan manisnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu... Diluar supermarket aku melihat barang belanjaanku, memastikan tidak ada barang yang lupa aku beli, setelah yakin tidak ada yang terlupakan aku segera pulang, namun baru saja aku akan melangkah, perhatiaanku teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit, aku menyipitkan mataku... Bukankah itu... Sebuah surat? Dan itu mengarah kesini?

Surat itu melayang kearahku, akupun menangkap surat itu dan menatapnya dengan bingung, aku mencoba memeriksa surat dari siapa dan ditunjukan untuk siapa dan dahiku berkerut ketika melihat namaku disana...

"Hm? Surat ini untukku?..."

Surat ini... dari Ayah? Atau ibu? Tidak, Tidak, Tidak... Mana mungkin ayah dan ibu mengirimku surat dengan cara seperti menerbangkan sebuah layang-layang? Lagipula aku memegang smartphone, jika mereka ingin mengirim pesan tinggal lewat sana saja... Aku menghela nafas.

"Pada akhirnya, aku harus membacanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirim surat ini..."

Dengan pelan aku membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya, kata perkata masuk kedalam penglihatanku...

"'Anda telah terpilih'..."

Huh? Terpilih? Apa maksudnya itu, apa aku terpilih sebagai pemenang Lotere berhadiah satu juta yen atau semacamnya? Aku kembali melanjutkan membaca kalimat selanjutnya...

"...'berpetualang kedunia fantasy, Arcanaria... Dunia dimana semua unsur fantasi melekat kental disana, sihir, makhluk mistik, monster dan segalanya berada disana, kau telah dipilih untuk berpetualang disana... Dan, ngomong-ngomong setelah kau membaca isi surat ini kau akan segera diteleportasikan'... Huh? Omong kosong macam apa ini... Surat ini pasti ulah orang yang kurang..."

Sring~

"... Kerjaan..."

Hm? Tunggu sebentar, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh, sejak kapan malam bisa seterang ini? Juga kenapa aspal bisa memiliki tekstur seperti tanah berbatu?. merasakan keanehan, aku mencoba menatap kesekitar dan apa yang ada dihadapanku bukanlah sebuah jalan raya beraspal tapi sebuah hamparan tanah tandus berbatu sejauh mata memandang, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku kearah surat, membacanya sekilas dan kembali menatap sekitar, kearah surat, sekitar... Surat, sekitar... Aku melakukan beberapa kali sebelum tertawa hambar...

"... Ini pasti mimpi, ya, mimpi aku tadi baru saja dari supermarket dan pulang kerumah, karena lelah aku bermimpi berada disebuah tanah tandus yang panas ini... Ini pasti mimpi... Aku akan segera bangun dan tersadar dikamarku, ya pasti... Ini pasti... Bukan mimpi!?."

Aku membanting surat ditanganku ketanah, sialan! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa kehidupan biasaku berubah menjadi seperti manga-manga genre fantasy?! Sialan!? Jika ini sebuah canda dari sebuah organisasi elit dunia yang mengembangkan sebuah prototype yang bisa mengirim seseorang ketempat yang jaub maka ini tidak lucu, sungguh!...

Tidak tunggu, Namikaze Naruto... Kau harus tenang, dan memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin... Baiklah, mari kita urutkan kejadiannya, pertama aku baru saja dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan pokok untuk seminggu kedepan, kedua ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan berbelanjaku, aku keluar dari supermarket dan entah darimana asalnya sebuah surat melayang kearahku... Ketiga, ketika aku membaca surat yang ditunjukan padaku itu, aku sudah berada ditempat ini...

"Dari ketiga asumsi itu, maka... Sudah jelas ini bukan... Mimpi..."

Menyadari hal itu, Aku merasa lututku melemas dan memasrahkan diriku jatuh berlutut ditanah... Aku, Namikaze Naruto... Putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina... Telah diteleportasikan secara sepihak kedunia fantasy...

"Kuso... Salah apa aku padamu, Kami-sama hingga kau membuangku kedunia lain... Kuso, aku ingin menangis..."

And Cut~

Sebuab project yang memiliki tujuan untuk... [Membangkitkan keinginan untuk melanjutkan TWO]...

Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku kehilangan minatku pada TWO, entah kenapa bisa begitu tapi itu faktanya, ketertarikanku padanya menurut drastis, bukan karena aku kehilangan ide hanya saja ketika aku mencoba menulis rasa tulisanku berubah menjadi hambar, aku mencoba, mencoba dan terus mencoba membangun fondasi dari beberapa plot mulai dari sudut pandang Miya, Lavinia Reni, Azazel, Yasaka, Cao Cao bahkan Naruto sendiri namun kenyataa tak seindah khayalan Ch 58 lebih sulit dari kelihatannya, dan atas dasar itu maka Ch 58 akan sedikit membosankan jika sudah diup... Jadi marahlah jika itu memang membosankan...

Lalu, aku merasa ingin tertawa ketika melihat berapa banyaknya para flame yang mengirimkan sumpah serapahnya, mulai dari kebun binatang, alat kelamin bahkan sampai membawa keluarga dalam kalimat hinaannya, tapi prrffft~ lucunya itu didelete sebelum bisa mencemari kolom review~

Tapi, diantara banyakan Flame ada satu Review yang tidak bisa aku biarkan yaitu [Alah, Upnya dilamain biar dapat Review banyak tuh, dasar Author pencari Review, tolol, Anjing, Bangsat, Anak haram...] ya, seperti itulah, tapi faktanya, jika aku memang mencari Review, maka Flame yang berjumlah 90+ hampir mendekati 100 itu akan aku taruh kekolom Review untuk menambah jumlah Reviewnya, tapi nyatanya aku tidak ingin melihat kata-kata sampah, gak mendidik dan asal bacrit gak mikir dulu itu mengotori kolom Review, dan aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, jika kau ingin membuat keluhan maka, aku dengan senang hati akan mengadakan pertemuan pribadi dengan kalian, datang dan temui aku, secara khusus aku akan mendengarkan omong kosong kalian...

Moto hidupku adalah [Melakukan segala hal sesimpel mungkin], jadi jangan repot-repot melakukan omong kosong direview karena itu akan hilang dalam sekejap, mengerti?

Maa, sampai jumpa dich berikutnya, dan doakan semoga TWO selesai sebelum dia berusia 1 tahun... Sekian dariku, Phantom~ jaa ne...

Next Chapter: Hidup itu berat~

Phantom Out~


	2. Chapter 2

Ah... Hai, ini Naruto... Seorang pelajar SMA tahun ketiga yang kehidupan normalnya telah dihancurkan oleh sepucuk surat yang entah datang darimana, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku keluar dari Supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok mingguanku, disaat aku ingin pulang tiba-tiba sebuah surat jatuh dari langit dan datang kearahku, aku menangkap surat itu dan membaca alamat yang ternyata ditunjukan untukku, karena penasaran dengan isi surat itu aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya... Lalu aku berakhir disini...

"Yang benar saja, kenapa kehidupanku berubah menjadi seperti prolog dalam sebuah novel isekai?."

Aku bergumam dengan lesu selagi aku mengambil sebotol teh ocha yang baru saja aku beli disupermarket, beruntungnya aku terteleportasi dengan barang belanjaanku, karena jika tidak maka aku mungkin akan kesusahan digurun tandus sialan ini, menegak teh ocha yang sudah sedikit menurun suhu dinginnya untuk menghilangkan rasa haus akibat suhu yang ekstrem ini dan mendesah nikmat...

"Puaah! Teh memang nikmat..."

Aku mendesah puas dan meletakan botol ocha itu disebelahku lalu menatap surat yang tergeletak disamping kakiku, karena surat sialan ini, aku tersesat didunia ampas ini, aku harus membacanya kembali untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari pengirim surat ini...

Mengambil surat yang telah sedikit kotor itu dan kembali membacanya dengan seksama, dan isi surat itu adalah sebagai berikut...

[Ha'i, Ha'i Megami disini Desu~]

Hmm? Entah kenapa aku mulai membayangkan jika Megami ini memiliki sifat yang agak... Bagaimana menyebutnya, kekanak-kanakan?

[Pertama~ aku meminta maaf karena menyeretmu kedunia yang tidak kau ketahui karena itu, aku secara pribadi meminta maaf tentang itu...]

Aku, akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengembalikanku keduniaku yang nornal, wahai Megami-sama...

[Lalu kedua~ aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali kedunia asalmu, tidak setelah aku membua-ehem maksudku mengirimmu kedunia itu, karena apa? Karena itu menyusahkan... Te-hee~."

Oi, oi, oi... Tunggu sebentar megami-sama. Kau tadi ingin mengatakan 'membuang' kan! Kan!? Dan juga jangan ber te-hee kepadaku melalui surat ini!? Sialan!

[Lalu, aku tahu ini adalah hal yang sulit kau terima tapi aku mohon dengarkan penjelasan aku ini, Desu~... Aku terpaksa memindahkanmu kedunia lain karena kami para dewa dan dewi agak kasihan padamu, sebab kau hidup dengan keadaan yang bahkan bagi dewa dan dewi dinirwana itu... Bagaimana mengatakannya, membosankan? Tidak mengenaskan mungkin? Ya pokoknya itu masuk ketahap dimana Ayahku, dewa takdir iba begitu melihat takdirmu...]

Tunggu, semengenaskan itukah aku hidup selama ini sampai-sampai dewa takdir iba padaku? Selama ini aku rasa aku menikmati kehidupanku, aku tinggal dirumah yang ditinggalkan ayah dan ibuku karena keduanya sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka dan meninggalkan diriku sendirian dirumah... Lalu kehidupan sekolahku, aku datang, mengikuti Agenda sekolah dari senin sampai jumat seperti biasa dan pulang disore harinya, setelah itu sesampai dirumah aku menikmati waktu mandi, makan malam dan tidur...

Eh... Tunggu, jika dipikirkan ulang, kehidupanku bukankah memang mengenaskan? Tidak! Aku menikmatinya! Tidak peduli sesuram apa itu tapi aku menyukainya jadi kembalikan aku keduniaku!?

[Karena itu demi memberikan perubahan pada hidupmu yang mengenaskan, aku dan beberapa dewa dan dewi memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu kedunia dimana setidaknya hidupmu akan penuh dengan gairah semangat masa muda...]

Gairah? Semangat masa muda? Pala lu! Aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu! Lagipula apa hebatnya hidup dengan semangar masa muda!

[Ckckck~ dikehidupan normalmu, kau tidak memiliki prestasi yang memuaskan, teman sebaya atau hobi, bahkan kekasihpun kau tidak punya, dan karena itulah kau masih perjaka sama sekarang, fufu~]

Uguk! Aku menerima serangan mental yang menyakitkan, meski itu fakta jika kehidupanku membosankan dan mengenaskan jangan sebutkan bagian yang menyakiti harga diri seorang laki-laki, kekasih dan masih perjaka itu melukai harga diri laki-laki lau tahu, Megami-sama...

[Sebab itulah, berpetualang lah didunia itu, menjelajahi wilayah yang tidak diketahui, bertemu dengan sahabat seperjalanan dam akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwa dan memiliki sebuah keluarga, bukankah itu menyenangkan?]

Tidak! Itu sama terdengar menyenangkan! Jika kau berpikir ulang maka menjelajahi wilayah yang tidak diketahui itu artinya bahayanya juga tidak kita ketahui! Bisa saja disana ada makhluk buas atau suatu yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan sebelumnya, maaf saja aku tidak ingin mati diusia muda!?.

Dan sahabat? Jangan bercanda!? Dikamusku, sahabat adalah musuh yang belum menyerang!? Pernahkah kau mendengar legenda dari Raja Arthur yang terNTR oleh salah satu bawahan dan juga sahabat baiknya sendiri!? Bisa saja itu terjadi padaku!? Disaat aku pergi melakukan sesuatu yang memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan meninggalkan kekasihku dengan sahabatku, dan setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku, aku kembali berharap mendapatkan pelukan dari kekasih yang aku cintai malah ternyata ketika aku pulang, aku melihat dia bercumbu dengan sahabatku diatas ranjang dengan begitu panasnya!? Apa kau tega melihat aku dikhianati sahabat sendiri!?

[Maa, jangan berpikir negatif seperti itu, kami disini akan memperhatikanmu, aku dan beberapa dewa dan dewi juga memberikanmu beberapa berkah yang membuat hidupmu akan menjadi lebih mudah, jadi terima saja dan jalani hidupmu dengan petualangan yang menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan...]

Huh~ tidak peduli apa yang aku katakan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa kembali keduniaku...

"Dari sekian banyaknya manusia dimuka bumi, kenapa harus aku yang menerima hal pahit seperti?".

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali membaca surat itu dan ya ini adalah bagian akhirnya...Tapi, ya sepertinya aku mendapatkan beberapa berkah dari para dewa dan dewi, aku bersyukur karena dengan itu, kehidupanku dijamin akan mudah...

[Jika, seandainya dalam kurun waktu 20 tahun kau masih tidak menyukai dunia itu maka kau bisa menggunakan [Unique Card] yang ada didalam amplop itu, untuk kembali keduniamu, kartu itu serba guna selain itu seperti kartu identitas didunia itu, bentuknya juga telah aku sesuaikan dengan dunia itu jadi kau bisa tenang...]

Aku menoleh kearah amplop yang tergeletak diatas tanah dan dengan cepat mencari kartu itu dan dapat, itu berbentuk seperti kartu tanda penduduk hanya saja kartu ini berwarna emas mencolok dan dikartu ini juga tertulis beberapa informasi dimana disana ada nama, ras, usia dan level...

Nama: Namikaze Naruto

Ras: Manusia

Usia: 16 tahun

Level: 1

Exp: 1/100

Aku terdiam melihat kartu ID-ku Oke... Dimana berkah yang kau maksud itu megami-sama? Yang kau berikan padaku hanyalah sebuah kartu pengenal semata, ketika aku berpikir jika aku tengah ditipu tiba-tiba kartu pengenal itu mengeluarkan sinar redup dan sedetik kemudian rasa menyengat menusuk kepalaku, aku meringis pelan sebelum rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika dikepalaku sesuatu terekam... Tunggu, ini mungkinkah... Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap kartu ID-ku...

[Secret Status]

Ketika aku mengatakan kalimat itu kartu emas milikku bercahaya dan sesuatu seperti layar hologram muncul didepanku, aku menatap layar hologram yang dipenuhi oleh semacam kumpulan huruf disana, aku tertegun melihat [Secret Status]ku... Bagaimana tidak disana tertera beberapa skill yang membuatku terkejut...

Skill:

[Tubuh yang tidak pernah sakit] Pasif

[Pertumbuhan Abnormal] Pasif

[Return to The Earth]

Skill-Skill ini... aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, tubuh yang tidak pernah sakit? Apa itu artinya tubuhku telah divaksin semacam penangkal segala macam penyakit? Dan pertumbuhan abnormal apa tubuhku akan tumbuh menjadi besar dan tinggi dengan kecepatan diluar kewajaran? Tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus memeriksanya hmm? Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh Skill [Tubuh yang tidak pernah sakit]... Dan sebuah Flavor Text muncul...

[Tubuh yang tidak pernah sakit] : kau tidak bisa sakit tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kutukan, penyakit dan segala hal yang merugikan tubuh akan terhapuskan.

Owh, itu artinya tubuhku tidak akan pernah sakit tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi? Heh~ ini jelas merupakan Cheat! Baiklah Skill selanjutnya...

[Pertumbuhan Abnormal] : Kau memiliki pertumbuhan yang luar biasa, ketika kau membunuh monster maka EXP yang kau dapatkan akan dikalikan 111

Ini... Skill ini... Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kau melihatnya ini jelas Cheat!? Pertumbuhanku 111 kali lipat dari kebanyakan orang!? Itu artinya untuk menaikan level merupakan hal yang mudah sebab apapun yang aku bunuh nanti Exp yang aku dapat akan dikalikan setara dengan aku membunuh 111 monster yang sama!? Wow, Megami-sama ini sudah lebih cukup untukku... Sekarang Skill yang menjadi tiket kepulanganku..

[Return of The Earth] : Skill yang diberikan Dewi Utama Nirwana untuk pulang kebumi, [kondisi akan sama seperti saat terteleportasi]. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengaktifkan Skill [19 tahun : 12 bulan : 29 hari]

Ini adalah tiket kepulanganku, meski Skill ini membutuhkan waktu dua puluh tahun untuk aktif aku akan tetap menunggunya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya perlu menghabiskan dua puluh tahun didunia ini dan kemudian kembali keduniaku yang dulu.

"Kurang lebih aku paham... Aku hanya perlu bertahan hidup didunia ini, Yosh Aku akan bertahan hidup 20 tahun didunia ini!."

Meski aku berkata seperti itu, aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus berjalan, sejauh mata memandang hanya gurun gersang yang aku lihat...

"Huh, seandainya aku memiliki peta..."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu kartu ID milikku bercahaya dan dari sana sesuatu seperti kertas yang digulung berwarna cokelat keluar dan jatuh didepanku, aku terdiam menatap kertas itu sebelum aku mengambilnya...

"Ini... Bukankah, ini sebuah peta?."

Tunggu sebentar, Aku menatap kertas peta ditanganku sebelum menoleh kearah kartu ID-ku, Kartu ini baru saja mengeluarkan apa yang aku inginkan... Aku mencoba mengkonfirmasi lagi dan memikirkan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh siapapun ditengah gurun tandus bersuhu ekstrem seperti ini... Dan kartu ID-ku mengeluarkan sinar terang dan dari sana sebotol air mineral dingin muncul, aku langsung menangkap botol itu, sensasi dingin terasa ditelapak tanganku...

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan, Kartu ini akan memunculkan apapun yang dipikirkan pemiliknya..."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan membuka tutup botol air mineral dingin itu dan menegaknya dengan rakus, aku juga menuangkan air itu untuk mendinginkan kepalaku, yaaa, rasanya menyegarkan...

"Bertahan hidup didunia ini, mungkin akan semudah yang aku kira..."

Aku tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju desa yang terdekat dari sini, menurut peta yang aku pegang ini, aku akan sampai dalam waktu 12 jam, jika berjalan kaki tanpa istirahat... Tapi karena aku manusia, aku setidaknya mengambil istirahat selama dua jam per-enam jam...

Tapi, perjalanan yang aku kira mudah tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan, ditengah perjalanan Aku bertemu dengan sesuatu makhluk aneh seperti kalajengking berwarna merah menyala, tidak seperti kalajengking pada umumnya, ukuran kalajengking itu sekitar 2 meter dengan dua ekor dengan sengat yang sepertinya berbahaya...

Dia memiliki dua ekor sengat beracun, sementara aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk mempertahankan diri... Melihat keadaanku, aku teringat dengan sebuah pepatah, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga... Sudah dibuang kedunia lain malah ketemu sama kalajengking raksasa dengan dua sengat beracun... Ah, sial air mataku mengalir.

"Ya, kau tahu, Namikaze Naruto, hidup itu memang berat... Kuso!?."

And Cut~

Maa, Maa, Maa ya... Bagaimana kabar kalian? Umu, sesuai dugaanku banyak yang menantikan TWO up, bukannya aku tidak ingin Up hanya saja aku kehilangan pondasi untuk menulis kelanjutannya, aku memang sempat membuat Chapter yang sudah selesai dan ketika aku membaca ulang dari awal itu terkesan memaksakan so, aku Ulang, ulang, ulang dan terus ulang, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan menahan TWO chapter 58 tapi berdoalah semoga itu tidak akan sampai Lebaran atau lebih cepat dari itu...

So, bagi kalian yang menunggu sabarlah jangan menjadi egois hanya karena itu melenceng dari Deadline, jika kalian egois maka pakai sudut pandang 'jika kau jadi aku' aku tidak meminta rasa kasihan kalian, aku juga tidak meminta hinaan kalian, so berpikirlah memaksakan keegoisan tidak akan membuatmu selamat tapi menghancurkanmu secara perlahan...

Ya, lupakan aku akan mencoba memutar haluanku dengan membuat Fic ini dan The Almighty lagi, dan jika Moodku baik karena respon kalian baik maka aku akan mencoba membuat TWO, sayang bukan tinggal dua chapter dan satu epilog malah gak dilanjutin, maa sabar ya... Ya sudah cukup sampai disini, bye~

Next Chapter: dunia ini tidak waras...

Phantom Out~


	3. Chapter 3

Aku secara khusus tidak memiliki rasa takut ataupun jijik pada hampir semua jenis binatang, pengecualian untuk binatang yang memiliki racun, aku secara cepat akan lari ketika melihat hewan beracun yang dapat membahayakan nyawa manusia, dan salah satunya ada makhluk yang saat ini ada didepanku...

Tepat didepanku, Makhluk yang harusnya disebut kalajengking menatapku dengan tatapan lapar, empat capit besarnya sedaritadi terus mengeluarkan suara 'klang' yang menakutkan, aku secara resmi berhadapan dengan Monster dari dunia lain tepat dua jam setelah kedatanganku didunia ini... Aku tertawa mengejek pada diriku sediri.

"Dunia ini, memang tidak waras..."

Outo! Aku melompat kesamping begitu ekor sengat milik monster kalajengking itu berniat menusukku, aku berguling-guling diatas pasir gurun yang panas sebelum bangkit dan menatap Monster kalajengking didepanku...

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sebelum ini aku hanyalah seorang anak SMA biasa, bagaimana caranya aku bisa melawan monster sebesar ini..."

Outo! Aku kembali menghindari serangan capit Kalajengking didepanku, tch... Aku tidak bisa selamanya menghindar, aku harus melawannya! Tapi... Yang menjadi pertanyaan disini adalah bagaimana cara aku melawan Monster besar didepanku!? Sebelum berpindah disini aku hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa dengan kehidupan menyedihkan yang bahkan Dewa dan Dewipun menertawakan kehidupanku!

Doon!

"Uwaaa!"

Aku terhempas kebelakang begitu Kalajengking itu memukul pasir gurun dengan kuat menyebabkan hempasan angin yang melemparku kebelakang, aku berguling-guling diatas pasir panas selama beberapa, Bleh! Ada pasir yang masuk kemulutku! Kalajengking itu berjalan cepat diatas kaki-kakinya dan kembali menyerangku dengan capit besar dan tajamnya itu...

Sialan! Jika begini terus maka hanya perlu menunggu waktu sebelum aku menjadi santapan Monster Kalajengking, aku mengulingkan tubuhku kesamping menghindari capit tajam kalajengking itu dan bangkit dengan cepat. Kuso! Apa tidak ada cara agar aku bisa selamat disituasi ini? Aku memutar otakku memikirkan jalan keluar dari situasi ini, seandainya aku bisa menggunakan sesuatu seperti sihir pasti akan mudah mengatasi Makhluk ini...

Tunggu sebentar? Sihir... Itu dia! Dunia ini adalah dunia lain! Sebuah tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan duniaku! Jika dipikir ulang mungkin saja didunia ini sihir adalah sesuatu yang bisa digunakan oleh semua orang karena bagaimanapun dinovel yang pernah aku baca secara tidak sengaja saat ingin membeli buku dipusat kota, disana tertulis jika Protagonis dalam Novel itu adalah seorang Knight hebat yang menguasai sihir penghancur yang luar biasa, juga ditambah dengan beberapa Makhluk kelas Surgawi yang menempati tubuh sih protagonis membuat sih Protagonis menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa kuat! Meski hanya manusia tapi Protagonis itu dapat bertarung seimbang dengan para Makhluk yang lebih superior dari Ras manusia...

Tapi, lupakan itu dulu, sekarang terpenting adalah bisakah aku menggunakan sihir atau tidak? Aku harus mencobanya, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Aku melompat jauh kebelakang dan menatap Kalajengking didepanku yang sepertinya mulai kesal, ini adalah sebuah perjudian, mati tidaknya aku tergantung pada bisa atau tidaknya aku menggunakan sihir

"Aku harus mencobanya, jika tidak bisa, maka mari ke Nirwana dan beri pelajaran dewi sableng itu."

Aku memfokuskan semua pikiranku dan membayangkan jika aku adalah seorang Magician, aku membayangkan jika tanganku diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang merusak seperti petir, kenapa petir? Karena tidak ada yang bisa selamat jika sudah disambar petir, bahkan disalah satu Anime musim kemarin ada karakter Elf-Loli yang mengatakan jika Makhluk superior seperti Nagapun akan mati jika disambar petir, jangan tanya kenapa aku menonton sesuatu seperti anime, aku menontonnya untuk menghabiskan waktuku saja, tidak lebih.

Aku merasakan tanganku mulai terasa ringan dan suara semacam percikan listrik yang bising masuk kedalam indera pendengaranku, membuka mataku dan aku mendapatkan jika tanganku telah diselimuti oleh listrik yang memercik dengan ganas, meski aku menyebutnya sebagai listrik tapi itu memiliki warna hitam yang indah, aku melihat itu dengan takjub.

"Wow, ini... Sihir... Aku bisa menggunakan sihir."

Aku tanpa sadar berseru kagum melihat jika aku, Namikaze Naruto... Seorang pelajar SMA tahun ketiga bisa menggunakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan seperti sihir, aku tanpa sadar menyeringai sedikit, dengan ini aku bisa membalas Kalajengking sialan itu. Aku menoleh kearah Kalajengking didepanku yang entah karena suatu alasan yang tidak aku pahami dia mencoba menjaga jarak dariku, hmm? Tidak... Bukan seolah, tapi memang itu yang sedang dilakukan Kalajengking itu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mencoba lari dariku tapi maaf saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu, tidak setelah apa yang coba kau lakukan padaku tadi, Kalajengking Sialan! Aku memfokuskan semua petir ditanganku kejari telunjuk-ku, petir berkumpul didepan jariku membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil yang tidak lebih besar dari sebuah kelereng, aku tidak tahu kerusakan apa yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh sihir ini, tapi berharaplah ini cukup untuk membunuh Kalajengking ini, jika tidak mari coba cara yang lain.

Aku membidik kalajengking itu seolah aku adalah seorang polisi yang sedang membidik objek latihan tembak, memastikan target terkunci aku dengan cepat melepaskan sihirku yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, tanpa bisa menghindar Kalajengking itu terkena Sihirku, sebuah lubang sebesar kelereng tercipta dari kepala sampai tembus kebelakang, tidak hanya sampai disana sihirku terus melesat dan menghantam sebuah bebatuan besar yang kebetulan berada jauh dibelakang kalajengking itu dan...

Cring!

Duaaaaaaaaaar!

Suara ledakan yang maha dahsyat bergema dipadang pasir ini, gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan besar itu mencapai tempatku, tak lama ledakan itu mereda dan terpampanglah pemandangan dari sebuah kawah yang memiliki besar yang dapat menandingi tambang berlian diafrika itu...

Bruk!

Kalajengking itu ambruk dan mati setelah beberapa saat setelahnya, tapi aku mengabaikan itu karena saat ini, aku telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang melebihi akal sehat, hanya... Dengan sihir sekecil itu, aku dapat membuat kerusakan seperti ini? Aku tanpa sadar tertawa hambar...

"Megami-sama... Anda telah merubah seorang pelajar normal menjadi seorang Monster penghancur yang menakutkan..."

Aku jatuh diatas lututku, kuso... Memang benar jika dengan kekuatan ini maka aku akan dapat hidup dengan nyaman dan aman didunia ini tapi, disaat yang bersama itu akan membuatku terlihat seperti Monster bertubuh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur skala negara!.

"Uwwwooo, Megami-sama, terkadang ada batasan untuk memberikan sesuatu! Jadi jangan lampaui batasan itu dan memberikanku kekuatan yang menakutkan seperti ini!?."

Aku menghantamkan tinjuku keatas pasir melampiaskan rasa frustasiku, entah kenapa aku merasa disuatu tempat aku merasa aku mendengar suara dewi yang mengatakan.'te-hee, aku berlebihan, maaf~.' atau itu hanya firasatku saja... Tidak lupakan itu! Aku harus menyegel kekuatan ini atau suatu saat kekuatan ini akan mendatangkan Masalah yang merepotkan nantinya... Aku menghela nafas, ini percuma saja, bagaimanapun aku mengeluh, menangis, dan marah Megami-sama tidak akan menarik berkah yang telah dia berikan padaku, jadi aku hanya harus menggunakan kekuatan ini dengan bijak...

"Sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mayat monster ini?."

Uhm... Menurut Novel Isekai yang aku baca secara tidak sengaja, biasanya Monster memiliki harga untuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya, kebetulan didompetku saat ini, aku hanya memiliki uang dari negaraku dan aku yakin teramat sangat yakin jika itu tidak akan berguna, jadi aku akan membawa Monster ini bersamaku dan menjualnya disuatu tempat didesa nanti, tapi masalahnya bagaimana cara membawa makhluk ini? Bukankah ukurannya sangat sulit untuk dibawah?. Pada akhirnya aku tidak dapat menemukan bagaimana cara membawa monster Kalajengking itu jadi aku akan meninggalkannya, huh~ sayang sekali...

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Mayat Kalajengking itu dan melanjutkan perjalananku, ditengah perjalananku aku bertemu dengan beberapa monster, mulai dari serigala gurun, Cacing besar dengan mulut penuh gigi tajam, sampai Kalajengking sialan yang sebelumnya telah aku kalahkan, namun aku tidak melawan mereka sebab akan menjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan jika ledakan besar seperti sebelumnya terus berulang.

Aku terus berjalan sampai aku memasuki daerah hutan, aku memutuskan beristirahat disini memulihkan tenagaku yang telah menipis, aku bersandar disalah satu pohon dan membuka peta...

"Setelah melewati hutan ini, aku akan menemukan sebuah sungai, dan setelah melawati sungai itu aku akan sampai didesa yang aku tuju..."

Sedikit lagi aku akan bertemu dengan penduduk dunia ini, meski aku agak khawatir tentang bahasa yang akan mereka gunakan, bisakah aku memahami percakapan mereka atau tidak? Ya, kita pikirkan itu nanti saja, sekarang saatnya aku beristirahat... Saat aku akan memejamkan mataku, telingaku menangkap sebuah suara hewan yang kesakitan?, suara itu sangat dekat dari sini... Aku bangkit dan mencoba mencari asal suara, dan ketika aku menemukan darimana asal suara itu aku terkejut melihat seekor hewan yang menyerupai anak anjing namun memiliki bulu seputih salju yang sangat indah dan terlihat lembut dengan beberapa warna biru gelap dibeberapa bagian tertindih dahan pohon yang patah, aku bergegas mendekat dan menyingkirkan dahan pohon itu untuk membebaskan anak anjing itu...

Aku mencoba melihat keadaan Anak anjing itu, dia terluka dibagian kakinya, ini tidak parah namun akan sangat berbahaya bagi anak anjing sekecil ini berkeliar dihutan ini, bisa saja darah yang ada pada lukanya menarim perhatian dari makhluk buas, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya disini...

"Aku akan menolongmu, jadi tunggu sebentar."

Aku mengambil [Unique Card] pemberian Megami-sama dan memikirkan kotak obat, setelah memunculkan kotak obat, aku segera memberikan pengobatan semampuku pada anak anjing itu, aku setidaknya cukup sedikit paham dengan penanganan pertama, kenapa aku mempelajarinya? Aku pikir itu diperlukan suatu saat nanti jadi aku mempelajarinya dan tidak disangka itu cukup berguna, setelah melakukan ini dan itu aku melilitkan perban pada kaki dan mengikat simpul lalu selesai...

"Yosh, dengan begini lukamu akan sembuh dengan cepat..."

Aku membereskan kotak obat dan menatap Anak anjing yang juga menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dia anak anjing yang pintar, dia tetap tenang selama aku menyembuhkan lukanya, aku tersenyum meski hidupku agak menyedihkan seperti yang dikatakan Megami-sama dan dia benar tentang itu, aku cukup menyukai hewan apa lagi itu sejenis Anak Anjing...

"Hey? Apa kau lapar?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya atas pertanyaanku, hahaha aku lupa dia tidak akan mengerti bahasaku, aku setidaknya harus merawatnya sampai dia sembuh lalu setelah itu membiarkannya hidup dengan damai dihutan ini, aku mengangkat anak anning itu yang tidak berontak meski dia adalah hewan yang hidup dialam liar, aku tersenyum sedikit melihat tatapan ingin tahu... Hey, dia memiliki mata yang cantik, Violet yang indah...

"Hey, Hey, Hey makanannya masih banyak, jadi makan perlahan-lahan..."

Aku menegur Anak anjing yang memakan makanan berupa daging sapi mentah yang aku dapatkan dari [Unique Card], kartu ini memang serba guna dapat memunculkan apa saja bahkan selain bahan makanan aku juga bisa memunculkan peralatan masak, seperti kompor, panci, dan berbagai macam alat masak yang lain dan berkat itu aku bisa menyediakan makanan yang setidaknya ada duniaku, sebagai anak indekos memasak adalah keahlian yang wajib... Setidaknya, dijepang seperti itu... Aku tidak tahu jika dinegara lain.

Aku tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya anak anjing itu memakan makanannya, hanya dalam hitungan detik dia telah menghabiskan dua kilogram daging sapi itu, nafsu makan yang menakjubkan, aku juga menghabiskan Beef Stew milikku...

"Ah, kenyangnya..."

Aku mendesah puas, selama Ada [Unique Card] aku tidak perlu taku kelaparan selama dialam bebas namun semaha dewa apa sebenarnya kartu ID pemberian Megami? Aku penasaran tapi ya kita coba itu lain kali, karena hari sudah mulai malam... Aku menyenderkan tubuhku kepohon dibelakangku...

Aku menguas senyuman tipis begitu melihat sih Anak Anjing yang naik keatas pahaku, dia mencari tempat yang nyaman sebelum dia mengambil posisi tidur diatas pahaku, aku tersenyum dan mengelusnya, hooh~ aku merasakan bulu halus miliknya meluncur disela-sela jariku, dia nampak menikmati elusanku dan tak lama dia tertidur, aku terus mengelus bulunya dan menatap kearah langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang...

Aku awalnya hanyalah seorang Pelajar SMA tahun ketiga biasa, namun karena melihat nasibku yang menyedihkan aku dikirim kedunia lain untuk menikmati hidupku didunia ini selama dua puluh tahun, tiga jam setelah dilempar kedunia lain, aku bertemu dengan monster kalajengking dan membunuhnya dengan sihir penghancur superku, bertemu dengan beberapa monster yang lain dan masih hidup sampai sekarang...

"Ya ampun, dunia memang tidak waras... Tapi, yeah mari coba hidup didunia yang tidak waras ini..."

And Cut~

Next chapter: Familiars


End file.
